La ausencia no es motivo de olvido
by Jiggly33
Summary: Harto de todo, Ranma se va del dojo. Akane está sola, pensando en él. ¿Podrá su ausencia borrar sus sentimientos por él? Pequeña y tierna historia de Ranma y Akane.


Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma 1/2 me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**LA AUSENCIA NO ES MOTIVO DE OLVIDO **

El sol entraba por la ventana de cierto dojo en Nerima. La luz tenue deslumbraba en los ojos de una chica que dormía en el piso. Su rostro se veía pálido, y sus ojos hinchados de llorar. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y dirigió su mirada a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Inmediatamente su memoria llegó, una noche de lágrimas, una más entre tantas que había tenido desde hacía ya unos meses.

Había ido al dojo con la tonta esperanza que siempre tenía de que volviera, de que lo viera ahí entrenando. Y como siempre sucedía, se cansó de esperar... Akane regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. ¿Había pasado realmente tanto tiempo desde que Ranma se había ido de la casa? O eran sólo unos días que le habían parecido eternos...? Ya no podía recordar bien.

Ranma se había cansado de lidiar con todos en Nerima, sus prometidas, sus rivales, los padres de ambos... todo ello lo había llevado a irse sin decir más. Sólo se fue, no dijo adiós a nadie y nadie sabía donde encontrarlo. Poco tiempo después recibió una carta de Ryoga donde le decía que parecía ser que Ranma había estado entrenando en las montañas, había encontrado su tienda, pero no había rastros de él.

Akane sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar el pánico que sentía de pensar que él estuviera muerto. Sin embargo, el no verlo era como si lo estuviera. Se levantó de su cama y fue a la que era su habitación. El tío Genma se había ido también de la casa, Nodoka y él se habían ido a buscar a su hijo. Aún había algunas cosas de Ranma ahí. Equipo para hacer ejercicio, sus libros de la escuela, unas cuantas hojas... Akane se acercó un poco más y descubrió que entre las hojas había algo escrito. Un recado tachado y borrado varias veces, se podía entender muy poco: Akane, Debo irme de aquí...no aguanto...prometidas... harto de...es inútil...decirte que... perdoname...despedirme...imposible... no supe como...olvida todo. Ranma.

Akane sujetó la hoja en su pecho y la arrugó con desesperación. Le había tratado de dejar una nota pero no supo como escribirla...porqué no se la dio? Hubiera significado tanto para ella. Pero le decía que olvidara todo... Tiró la hoja al piso y notó un lápiz roto junto a algo negro que le resultaba familiar. Se acercó y vio que era la muñequera que Ranma siempre traía consigo. Faltaba la pareja, debió olvidarla...el muy torpe.

Akane miró la muñequera. La contempló en su mano por un tiempo y luego instintivamente la colocó sobre la suya. Se veía tan rara sobre su muñeca tan delgada y femenina a comparación de la de Ranma, tan varonil y tosca...excepto cuando se convertía en mujer y casi se le caía de las manos. Akane sonrió ligeramente al recordar eso, pero de nuevo su atención se desvió hacia la muñequera que yacía en su propia muñeca ahora. La acercó a su rostro y la paseó por su mejilla, aspiró su aroma, aún olía a él. Eso hizo que se estremeciera, sintiendo que de alguna manera estaba cerca de él en ese momento. La acarició un poco más y luego la besó, siempre recordando la imagen que tenía de él usándola y pensando en donde estaría en esos momentos, porqué no podía estar con él y abrazarlo y besarlo a él en lugar de a su muñequera. Ahora era todo lo que le quedaba. Intentaba ignorar la sensación que sentía pero era imposible. Sentía en cada momento la tela áspera de la muñequera rosando su piel, no podía dejar de sentirla, aunque no estuviera pensando en ella de lleno. De pronto, la sensación fue diferente y una calidez tocó su piel llenandola de paz y ternura.

"Creo que esto es mío" dijo el dueño de la mano que se había posado tan delicadamente sobre la muñeca de Akane. Abrió los ojos, su corazón latió bruscamente y giró lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Ranma, que se perdían en los de ella. Él aún sostenía la muñeca de Akane, y ella lo miraba sorprendida, su mente y su corazón no se conectaban... nunca lo hacían cuando se trataba de Ranma. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e inmediatamente después la expresión de Ranma cambió y llevó la mano de Akane directo a su pecho.

"No porfavor, no llores. Si he regresado es precisamente porque el sólo hecho de imaginarte sufriendo me destrozaba el alma."

Akane se sorprendió con la respuesta, pero intento contenerse y recargó su cabeza sobre su mano para evitar que viera las pocas lágrimas que aún rodaban por su mejilla. Ranma soltó la mano de Akane y la abrazó. Akane podía sentir sus cálidos brazos protegiéndola, sujetándola tan dulcemente. Sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse si esto era sólo un sueño.

"Sé que talvez lo que está sucediendo te esté desconcertando. Pero al fin he comprendido que debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. No debí dejar que el tiempo pasara, no debí dejar que otras personas influyeran en mis acciones, que dejaran manipular mis sentimientos. No debí tener tanto miedo..."

La sinceridad con la que Ranma hablaba dejaba a Akane sorprendida, estaba inmensamente feliz y no dejaría que sólo él hablara. Por fin se armó de valor y lo abrazó por la cintura. Ella lo quería, y ahora ella estaba descubriendo que él también sentía lo mismo.

"Ranma...estoy tan feliz de que volvieras, creí que jamás volvería a verte. Pensé que si eso pasaba, yo nunca te dije cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Yo asumí que tu lo sabías pero..."

Ranma puso un dedo sobre los labios de Akane para evitar que siguiera hablando, pues su voz comenzaba a cortarse de nuevo.

"Lo sé...y los conozco desde hace tiempo. Y he venido a decirte que siento lo mismo. Te amo y te quiero con la misma fuerza que tu me amas a mi, y no necesito escucharlo, lo veo en tus ojos y lo siento en tu abrazo."

Ambos se miraron por largo rato, observando más allá de sus ojos, adorando lo que veían en ellos, disfrutando por primera vez que no tenían que fingir, que podían ser ellos mismo, ignorando las expectativas de la gente, sin importarles si alguien estaba de acuerdo o no. Ranma entrelazó sus dedos con los de Akane, y se acercó un poco más a ella.

"Entonces, Akane, ya estoy aquí, dejame ver una de esas sonrisas tuyas que hacen que el mundo parezca el cielo"

Akane se sonrojó pero sonrió, y fue para Ranma, la sonrisa más bella que jamás hubiera contemplado, pues se reflejaba en el brillo de los ojos de Akane toda la feliciad que estaba sintiendo, y él era parte de esa felicidad porque la compartía, él se sentía inmensamente feliz de que su Akane siguiera ahí esperando por él. Puso sus manos en su cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le dijo "Eso es justamente a lo que me refería..." Y la besó.

Akane respondió al beso dejandolo sentir toda la ternura y amor que sentía por él desde la primera vez que la llamó linda. Él no sabía exactamente cuando había perdido, cuando no había podido resistirse más a lo que sentía, pero sabía que había sido mucho antes de lo que él podía imaginarse. Rompieron el beso y se sonrieron.

"Bueno, Ranma...mi amor..." dijo Akane sonrojándose al decir esto último, pero siempre había querido llamarlo así. "Ahora qué vamos a hacer?" Ranma le sonrió y también se sonrojó al escuchar su nuevo apodo de cariño. Tomó la mano de Akane y salieron de la casa. Mientras caminaban por las calles de Nerima, Ranma le respondió "No lo sé, la vida siempre nos tiene preparada una sorpresa. Pero esta vez me aseguraré de no enfrentarla sólo."

Ranma y Akane caminaron sin rumbo fijo, su destino decidiría lo que les depararía, finalmente él había decidido unirlos.

...

Nota del Autor: Espero les guste. Me encante escribir estas pequeñas historias de momentos que me hubiera encantado ver. Porfavor comenten! Me encanta leer sus opiniones!


End file.
